itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chardee MacDennis: The Game of Games
"Chardee MacDennis: The Game of Games" is the seventh episode of the seventh season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Another rainy day in Philadelphia. The gang can't go out and play, so they stay indoors and play a board game of their own devising. (It doesn't much resemble Chutes and Ladders). They also drink. Recap Charlie, Dee, Frank, and Dennis sit in Paddy's and mumble to each other about being bored. Mac arrives and they all celebrate because they assume he will have some news for them to get angry and motivated about. When he doesn't, Dennis suggests playing an old game they invented call "Chardee MacDennis". Dee and Dennis (also known as team Golden Geese) have won all 18 previous times playing so they put the rookie Frank on Charlie and Mac's team. While the play the game, which is described below, Dennis and Dee continue to dominate at the game while Frank only drags Mac and Charlie down further. At one point in time he is sent to "jail", which is a dog kennel. While in the kennel with the book of rules, Dennis splashed his beer in his face. When he was released from the kennel, (because he ate the ingredients of a cake) he told Mac and Charlie he had a plan. During Round 3, Frank spilled his wine. Mac and Charlie grabbed Dee and Dennis' drinks and found out they were drinking water, effectively cheating for all 19 games. This made them tied and as they were arguing the time ran out. The timebreak, flipping a coin, gave Mac and Charlie a 50% chance at winning - the highest they've ever had. In the end, Dennis and Dee won again and got to smash Mac and Charlie's game pieces. The Game Chardee MacDennis, also known as the Game of Games is not a game. It's a war. The game is played with two opposing teams for fifteen minutes (not including stoppage time, which is frequent) where each team must progress through three stages with its own set of rules. The game ends when one team has completed the required number of challenges from each level. Upon achieving victory the winning team gets to smash the game pieces of the losing team. Mac and Charlie have never won in 18 games. Rules * Be sure to always have a first aid kit for injury stoppage. * It is highly suggested that the game board be nailed down as Mac will get angry at losing and try to flip the board. * Cursing is not allowed in level two. * Asking questions is not allowed while the clock is running. * If a player spills his drink his team must chug the opposing teams drinks. * In the event of a tie the instructions on the black card must be followed. It reads: flip a coin to determine who is victorious. ;Cheating Cheating is a big part of this game. Its tolerated and accepted but there are penalties for getting caught. If a player is caught cheating while both teams are at the same level the opposing team advances one level. If the team at the higher level is caught cheating the opposing team is advanced to the same level. ;Pre-Round Etiquette Classical music should be played while the participants dine and make small conversation, it gives the illusion of respect for one's opponent. Ask any questions now because asking questions is forbidden while the clock is running, an infraction of the question rule results in being penalized by the team drinking for five seconds. After the reception wine glasses should be smashed and fierce dancing and Maori war dances should occur to intimidate the other team. Level One (Mind): Trivia, Puzzles, and Artistry At this stage only wine is to be served. To advance the team must complete three challenges, taking the card to show proof of victory. Each team picks a card that contains a trivia question, puzzle, or artistic challenge. There are also chance cards taken directly from monopoly, but can be modified. The cards include: ;Trivia *What is the greatest band in the world? **Answer: Chumbawamba *Denis is asshole. Y Charlee hat? **Answer: Becauze Denis is a bastardt man ;Artistry * ALL PLAY: The artist from your team must draw the clue from the card on their teammates back. Teammate must guess the clue solely on feel. ;Chance *Take the money from everyone’s pockets. *Swallow this card whole *Go to jail. Jail is a dog kennel and the only way out is to eat the ingredients of a cake. Level Two (Body): Physical Challenge, Pain, and Endurance At this stage only beer is served. There is no cursing allowed either, in the event of cursing the team has to chug a drink for 5 seconds while the other team counts. The team picks a card which has a physical challenge written on it, completing two challenges will allow the team to advance to the third level. Cards include: * Player must put his or her hand on the dart board while the opposing team throws darts. If he flinches or shows any sign of pain he loses the challenge. * The grape gobble. One player from each team must fit as many grapes in their mouth using only their faces. Eaten grapes do not count. Level Three (Spirit): Emotional Battery and Public Humiliation At this stage only hard liquor is served. The team picks a card which has an emotional battery or public humiliation challenge. No mercy should be shown. Trivia * No other characters appear in this episode besides The Gang. * Schubert's "Moment Musical (Op. 94, No. 3 - D.780)" plays during Pre-Levels Breaks and the closing credits. Quotes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes